


Killers Among Us

by unicornthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Jack Kline, Dark, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Interrogation, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Police, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornthings/pseuds/unicornthings
Summary: Castiel was happily married to his husband Dean, he had a lovely home, a beautiful son and wonderful friends. He had everything he wanted and he thought Dean did too so why did his husband leave? Why are the police saying his husband is one of the deadliest serial killers in America? Why is his life falling a part before his eyes?Was everything that he knew a lie or is there more to the story?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Also check out my IG: @unicornthings1_ and unicornthings on YouTube if you would like and check out my other Destiel fic :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another Destiel fic how exciting!! This idea for a fic came to me while I was studying for a mid-term no less lol I have never written a dark fic before even tho they are some of my favourites to read so I'm excited! Hope you enjoy :)

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He instantly closed them when the sun hit his face and lets out a groan because of his hurting eyes. 

“Babe I told you to close the curtains before you went to bed,” Castiel tells his husband and turns around to cuddle him (even if he is a little annoyed with him for leaving the curtains open) but is instantly met with an empty right side of the bed with only a pillow where his husband should be. 

Confused, Castiel rolls over to check the time on his phone to see if he really slept in later than Dean for once but when he sees it's only 8 am, he is even more confused. Dean’s side of the bed is cold meaning that he has been gone for a while but in all the years they have been together it is rare that Dean gets up earlier than Cas unless he has to be at work or meet up with Sam or Charlie. 

Cas decides to get up and puts on his robe (Dean has a matching one that they got as a wedding gift but Dean has never worn his) so he can go find his husband. 

Cas walks down the creaky steps of the old house they purchased together a year ago and expects to find Dean in the kitchen making breakfast or secretly watching his favourite guilty pleasure, Dr.Sexy. But when he is met with a silent TV and kitchen he knows Dean is not in the house. 

Cas checks every room in the house to confirm his theory and when he doesn't find Dean he begins to worry even more. Cas didn’t see any notifications on his phone and it's not like Dean to just leave without telling Cas or at the very least leaving him a note or text message. 

Cas decides to call Dean but it just goes to his voicemail. 

‘Dean Winchester speaking clearly since I didn’t answer I can’t come to the phone right now but leave your info on this voicemail and I’ll get back to you. Unless you’re Garth then my answer is still NO!’

Cas smiles a bit at the voicemail knowing most people would be confused if they didn’t know that Garth has been trying to convince Dean to come with him to a werewolf movie coming out soon in theatres for weeks now because he is convinced that Dean will like it.

_‘Why does he keep asking me? You’re his friend too, so is Charlie and Sam. Why doesn’t he bug one of them to go with him? They would be into that nerd stuff.’ ___

____

____

_Cas laughed and said, “You know how Garth is, Dean. Once he gets an idea in his head there is no getting it out.”_

__

__

The smile leaves his face after realizing that hearing the voicemail means his husband didn’t pick up and now he is getting really worried.

__

__

“Dean I woke up to an empty, cold bed and no message as to where you have gone. I just want to make sure you’re okay so please call me back when you get this,” Cas says into his phone after the beep. 

Cas hangs up and the last thing he wants to do is overreact so he decides to call Sam knowing that if anyone would know where Dean is it would be the other Winchester brother and his brother-in-law. 

Cas hears a familiar ring and just like with Dean it goes to voicemail.

Not wanting to leave a message on the voicemail Cas just texts the long-haired Winchester to text him when he sees his message, assuming that it is too early for him to wake up. 

Cas debates whether he should just go back to bed and wait until Dean shows up, or until Sam calls him back but he decides to call just one more person.

He hears ringing again (he is getting really tired of that noise) but this time the heavens decide to give him a break since the person on the other end picks up. 

“Hey Charlie,” he says to the fiery red-head and Dean’s best friend.

Charlie sounds half-asleep when she slurs, “Cas? You better have a good reason for calling me before 10 am because I was having a lovely dream about my lady and now you interrupted it.”

“Sorry, Charlie didn’t mean to wake you I just had a question.”

He tries to sound like he isn’t worried but he must fail because Charlie instantly sounds awake and worried when she asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Well I’m probably overreacting but I woke up a while ago and Dean wasn’t in bed and he didn’t leave a message saying where he has gone so I was wondering if you have any idea where he is?”

He hears Charlie moving around like she is getting out of bed and she responds with, “No sorry, Cas, I haven’t spoken to him since last night. But that’s odd that he would leave without saying anything. Did you try calling Sam he would probably know where Dean has gone off to?”

Cas sighs again. “I called Sam but he also didn’t answer.”

“Oh! Well, maybe that’s a good thing maybe that means they are together and just went for a drive and lost track of time and their phone battery.”

Cas nods even though Charlie cannot see him, Sam and Dean did love to just hop into Dean’s ‘Baby’ and take spontaneous drives across town but still Dean has never taken one of his drives this early much less not told Cas that he was going for a drive. 

Cas decides to accept it as a possibility for now since if Charlie, and at the moment Sam couldn’t tell him where Dean was then no one can.

“Hey, don’t stress yourself. He’ll probably come home soon and if he doesn’t show up soon then me and you will hope into your Toyota and go find him,” Charlie says when Cas doesn’t respond. 

Cas gives a small smile knowing that Charlie will stay true to her word and go into every dine-in and bar until they find the older Winchester. 

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“No problem, my handsome angel-looking friend. Call me if he shows up so I can personally yell at him for worrying you.” 

When Charlie hangs up he is about to text Dean again when he hears a crying baby coming from upstairs.

Cas pales a little feeling bad that in all his worry and panic he didn’t even check-in on his 8-month-old son, Jack like he usually did every morning. 

Cas quickly walks up the stairs and walks into Jack’s nursery to comfort his baby who is crying in his crib and reaching his arms up to be picked up. 

“Shhh shhh, daddy is here, it's okay,” he says as he picks up Jack and gently cradles him. 

Cas walks down the stairs with Jack and lays him in his playpen as he quickly makes him a bottle, once it's done he picks Jack up and feeds him the bottle. As his son drinks the bottle he looks up at him with big blue eyes and his blonde hair. If Cas didn’t know any better he would say that Jack looks like a perfect mix of them both but biologically speaking Jack has Dean’s DNA. 

Cas remembers when over a year ago how nervous he was to approach the topic of kids with Dean. He knew Dean would be an amazing Dad seeing how he basically raised Sam at such a young age and the younger Winchester was the best type of person but the question was if Dean wanted to be a father?

Luckily, Dean had been excited at the idea of a child and they quickly got to work at finding a surrogate. The conversation about who would be the biological father was a quick one, both didn’t care if the baby had their DNA they would love him or her all the same so Cas just said that Dean could be the biological father and then they found a surrogate that had Cas’s features, dark hair, blue eyes and scientifically made their baby. 

9 months later, the surrogate, Hannah, gave birth to a healthy, 8-pound baby boy, and Dean and Cas instantly fell in love. 

Cas smiles softly at his son, as he finishes up his bottle, there is no need to worry about Dean, there is no way the man would go far not when they have this beautiful baby boy at home waiting for them. 

Once his son finishes the bottle, he picks him up to burp him. Once he hears a little burp he makes sure Jack is sitting up and leaves him in his playpen so he can wash his bottle. 

Then he hears a knock on the door.

Cas frowns wondering who could be knocking on his door so early in the morning. It's not Dean since he has keys to his own house and it can’t be Charlie since she said they would wait a little longer before she would show up. 

Cas is about to head to the door when he freezes hearing the door pound and a deep, serious voice says, “Police! Open up.”

Cas instantly feels like all the air has been knocked out of him. Police being at his house could only mean one thing something happened, something happened to Dean. 

Cas quickly rushes to the door and throws it open, he sees two police officers and he knows he must look like a mad man to them but if something happened to his husband he wants to know now.

“Are you Castiel Novak? Dean Winchester’s husband?”, one says in a southern accent and has dirty blond hair. 

Cas doesn’t trust his voice but he forces himself to say, “Yes that's me.”

“Is your husband home, Mr.Novak?”, the other officer says, a dark-skinned man that has a much colder tone of voice. 

He shakes his head no and the two officers look at each other before the southern officer gives him a sad smile and says, “I know this all of a sudden but would it be okay if you came down to the station,” -to identify your husband’s body- “so we can ask you a couple of questions?”

“What?”, Cas asks now confused. If something happened to Dean why aren’t they telling him and why does he have to go down to the station?

“You have every right to refuse but if you do we will come again and you won’t have a choice,” the dark-skinned officer says glaring at Cas like he personally offended him. 

“I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on?”, Cas says his confusion and fear turns into anger since no one can explain to him what is going on. 

The southern officer frowns now and says bluntly, “Your husband, Dean Winchester, is a prime suspect in several murder investigations, we came here to arrest him but seeing as he isn’t here we need you to come with us to the station and answer a couple of questions.”

Cas should have stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no-
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I have the 2nd chapter written out I just need to edit so please give Kudos and comment so I know people are interested! Also if you didn't guess the cops are Benny and Uriel lol anyways see you in the next chapter :)))


	2. Why aren't you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Uriel bring Castiel to the station and begin questioning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!! Thank you so much for the likes and comments I got on the first chapter they made me very happy!! Don't hesitate to keep liking and commenting! Also my only knowledge of how crime investigations work is from crime TV shows (hello criminal minds) so that is the knowledge I used lol anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)))

Only an hour later, Cas finds himself sitting in an interrogation room waiting to be questioned.

_What the hell is going on? Dean, a prime suspect in a murder investigation and not just one but several. There must be a mistake, not his Dean. Not the Dean that kissed him sweetly before he went to work, not the Dean that sang Hey Jude to Jack when he’s sick, not the Dean that almost cried (but would deny it even in his deathbed) when he found out that Dr.Sexy would be ending after 15 years._

____

____

_Not his Dean. ___

____

____

_But where is Dean?_

__

__

Cas is broken from his thoughts as Officer Benny (he gave him his name in the cop car) walked into the room followed by Officer Uriel (who reluctantly gave his name after Benny). 

Uriel had a straight face but Benny gives him a sympathetic smile and calmly asks, “Can we get you anything before we start the interview?”

Ha, he talks like he is about to do a job interview not grill him about his missing husband and convince him that he is a murder. 

“A glass of water would be nice. Also having my son here would also be great,” Castiel says as an answer. 

Benny looks at Uriel and the man looks annoyed but leaves the room. 

“Water we can do but as we told you in the car your son cannot be in the room with us while we do this but don’t worry he is in trusted hands with Officer Jody she has three girls at home so she knows how to handle babies. Plus she has been notified to hand your little one over to the family friend you called,” Benny tells him. 

Cas nods but he feels sick to his stomach. He doesn’t want to be here, he wants to leave but he needs to know what is going on with his husband, it's the only reason why he agreed to come to the station but he wishes he could hold Jack, his baby boy always helps calm him down when Dean isn’t around plus he hates having Jack out of his sight in general but he called Charlie in the cop car (he kept the conversation quick not wanting to give anything to the cops even when the red-head asked a million questions as he was hanging up) to come and get Jack so she should be here soon to take care of Jack. 

Cas also called Sam again seeing as he was Cas and Dean’s lawyer but the young man still didn’t pick up. He hates that he already has his defences up like he did something wrong (which he didn’t) but until Cas can truly figure out what is going on he has to be cautious.

Cas soon realizes that Benny has been talking to him this whole time but before he asks the southern man to repeat himself, at that moment Uriel walks in and Benny stops talking. 

“Here is your water. Also, Jody said that your family friend, Charlie Bradbury, is here and wants to take your kid home since she said he is sleepy, can you confirm that’s okay before we let her go?”

“Yes, yes, that's fine,” Cas says, happy that Charlie is taking Jack home so he doesn’t have to be surrounded by all these cops and the criminals they are bringing in. 

He briefly realizes that he himself is being treated like one of these criminals, but unlike them, he could get up right now and leave and no one could stop him since he isn’t being charged with anything. But Uriel already told him that he and Benny would come back to get him and this time he would be forced to comply. 

No, it’s best he stays now, so he can play by his own rules plus he needs to stay for Dean, these guys think that Dean is a killer and he knows in his heart that couldn’t be further from the truth, he needs to set the record straight. Plus Jack is safe with Charlie, Dean needs him right now. 

Uriel returns again after having left to tell Jody that Charlie can take Jack home and he finally settles into his chair next to Benny. 

And so it begins. 

Benny turns around in his chair and plays record on the camera that has been behind him turned off the whole time. 

Cas feels a little nervous with the camera knowing that cameras mean evidence, and evidence means building a case, or adding on to it since they seem convinced that Dean is their guy. 

Benny turns back around and starts talking again, “Could you please state your full name? What is the date? And if you would like to use your right to get a lawyer?”

Castiel clears his throat and hears his deep voice come out his mouth but it sounds like someone else’s. 

“My name is Castiel James Novak. The date is Wednesday, February 26th, 2020, and,” he pauses for a minute, does he want a lawyer? If he could get a hold of Sam he would want to use his right in a heartbeat but Sam isn’t picking up. Should he just use one of the public lawyers? No, they would just tell him to not talk assuming he is guilty of something then he would never get any answers, “-no I would currently not like to use my right to have a lawyer.”

Benny and Uriel turn and look at each other but their faces give nothing away. They turn back and Benny continues, “Okay Castiel-is it okay if I call you Castiel?” Cas nods, “just remember at any point you can ask for a lawyer. So Castiel do you understand why you’re here today.”

Cas shrugs. “Not really. All I was told was that my husband, Dean, is a prime suspect in several murder investigations,” quoting what Benny told him back at the house but the words feel wrong coming out of his mouth. 

Benny nods. “Yes, your husband, Dean Winchester, has a lot of evidence stacked against him that connects him to multiple murders.” 

Castiel feels dread enter his body but he tries to keep his face calm knowing the camera will pick up on his changing body language and it could be used against him. Plus Benny has to be bluffing they might think Dean is a killer and were coming to arrest him but if they had an overwhelming amount of evidence that would mean they can confirm he is a dangerous criminal and would have brought way more than two cops to arrest him, no at most they have at least one thing connecting Dean to a crime and they were going to arrest him so they can hold and question him for 72 hours. Thank you for a brother-in-law lawyer and watching a shit ton of crime shows or he might have fallen for the bait. 

“You don’t seem surprised,” Uriel says, speaking for the first time since the camera turned on. 

Castiel turns to him. “I wouldn’t say I’m not surprised but I know Dean and he isn’t a killer. There must be some mistake,” Cas knows it isn’t a smart move to defend the suspect but Dean isn’t a suspect to him and he needs these guys to know that he isn’t about to roll over and believe everything they say. 

“Really? If your husband was innocent why did he run? Leave behind his husband and 8-month old son. Are you saying that isn’t a guilty man but a guy in an unhappy marriage trying to escape maybe?”, Uriel says with a hint of a smile appearing on his lips for the first time. 

Castiel narrows his blue eyes and balls his hands up under the desk. He knows Uriel is just trying to get him to react but if he could control Heaven he would smite this guy for daring to talk about his and Dean’s marriage. 

Before he can say anything, Benny coughs and gives Uriel a pointed and disappointed look. The camera is angled so only Cas is showing so the cops have the advantage of not having their faces shown. 

Uriel rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything else. Benny gives him a warm smile. “Sorry about that Castiel, you don’t have to answer that question. I'd like to ask you something else if that is okay?”

Castiel would roll his eyes also if the camera wasn’t on him, he doesn’t know how he didn’t see it before but they are clearly going for the whole Good Cop, Bad Cop approach, and it's pretty clear who is playing who. They probably think if Uriel is extra nasty and Benny is extra nice then he’ll trust that Benny is a good guy and talk honestly and openly. 

Yeah, well, Castiel can count on one hand the number of people he fully trusted so a sweet-talking southern cop isn’t going to get him. 

But he can’t just sit here in silence if he wants them to tell him what they know so he gives what he hopes is a less hostile face and says, “That’s fine. What do you want to know?”

“We want to get a better understanding of Mr.Winchester. So tell us everything and start from the beginning, how did you two meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!
> 
> So next chapter, we learn more about Castiel and Dean's relationship (after all this is Destiel) and we get to see Dean (in flashback form for now lol). Please like and comment and I'll see you in the next chapter :)))


End file.
